I Could Eat You Up, I Really Could
by Dollymop
Summary: Mrs. Lovett introduces Mr. Todd to, ahem, 'oral pleasure'. Sweenett. One-shot.


A/N: This is my early Christmas present to all Sweenett fans. I'm very in love with Sweeney as the submissive one in the relationship at the moment lolll. Try it, I swear you'll love it. It's hawt. (And yes, I know the title is lame)

**Edit:** Old story. Proceed with caution.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I Could Eat You Up, I Really Could

Over the past month as winter had descended upon London, the cold had frequently become unendurable and Sweeney had found himself in Nellie's bed night after night, despite swearing to himself each time that it will be the last. It wasn't unpleasant. It wasn't repulsive. It was warm and even somewhat pleasurable. It wasn't so wrong to enjoy sleeping with a woman on a cold night, even if that woman was Mrs. Lovett.

She had come to expect him in her room at least three or even four times a week. Lying in the darkness, staring up at the stained ceiling, she would hear him creak down the hallways, his footsteps heavy. He was always fully dressed; she didn't think he actually _owned _any pyjamas. He only took his boots off a split second before he slid under the covers on top of her, his warm weight pressing surprisingly lightly down onto her. His breath was always hot against her cheek, smelling of gin.

Tonight she hoped feverishly he would could. She lay still under the covers, shivering violently in her thin nightdress. Her hair was a mess, she didn't have a spot of powder on and she was sure she smelt very strongly of human flesh but nothing could be done about that. She had scrubbed herself raw to get rid of the stench but rotting meat was a persistent aroma she had found. At least it was dark, she thought as she pulled the nightdress tighter around her.

She didn't know for sure if he would come. Some nights she stayed awake until past midnight longing for the sound of the doorknob turning but he never appeared and she would finally fall asleep at some ungodly hour of the morning, feeling thoroughly miserable. She prayed tonight would be one of those precious nights that he choose to make an appearance.

She lay very still, listening hard for the barber. Every noise, every stair moaning, every dog barking, every carriage passing set her pulse fluttering and then her heart plummeting immediately in disappointment when she realised it wasn't him.

Finally, as she was about to lose hope, she heard footsteps in the hallway. They were the distinctive heavy footfalls of the Barber's unremoved boots. He hardly bothered being quiet or stealthy, he just stomped down the hallway like a storm trooper.

Mrs. Lovett heard the doorknob turn, a slither of light fell across her covers and then it was gone again as the door closed. She didn't move or speak. He shuffled across the carpet and she heard him pulling off his clothes and dropping them beside him. Moments later, the boots landed with two dull thuds on the floor and with a slight shiver at the sudden contact she felt him slide under the covers and his warmth was against her, pressing into her every neglected curve.

He immediately pressed her wrists to either side of her head. He could tend to be a somewhat domineering lover she had found and it was safer to just relax and let him shape her like clay. It wasn't uncomfortable lying underneath him with her hands flat either side of her ears. She felt vulnerable but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. He slid his hand down her body to the hem of her nightdress and worked it up between them. By now, they were both quite warm. The friction caused by these small movements was an effective heater.

Mrs. Lovett could feel herself breathing harshly; she could also feel his swollen member pressed against her thigh as he clumsily moved himself into a more comfortable position to penetrate her. On impulse she decided to roll her hips into his groin to see what would happen. She was delighted to hear his aroused growl but he didn't speak, perhaps he didn't trust himself to.

The next moment he had pushed himself slowly between her legs; she exhaled sharply. She wished he would let go of her wrists so she could put her arms around him, but when they made love, if that's what it was, he always positioned himself so he was a good few inches above her, as though he was fornicating with some poisonous snake that might lunge at him if he were any closer.

Mrs. Lovett had learnt that while she herself was quite silent during the proceedings, Mr. Todd was prone to groaning and grunting and swearing as he laboured in and out of her. She didn't mind, in fact it thrilled her, even aroused her further, if that was possible, to hear him responding to the encounter. Even if his sex drunk garbling wasn't exactly poetic.

"Uh, Ah, Oh Gods," He was saying roughly from above Mrs. Lovett, who was well pinned to the mattress. "God, Jesus _ugh,"_

Mrs. Lovett grinned, she knew she shouldn't be grinning while making passionate love to the man she adored but she was amused by the fact that he was so easily pleased. She didn't have to do anything foul or demeaning. She didn't have to get down on her knees and rub him until he was stiff, she didn't have to parade around in front of him to achieve the same objective, she didn't have to fake her moans or a fit of passion to make him come. He was happy to just have her and that pleased him and aroused him and brought him his climax faster than any other man she had known.

While he was pounding away on top of her, she couldn't help wondering what his precious Lucy did with- or to him. They probably only ever slept together once, she thought to herself, and that's the time she fell pregnant with the girl. No wonder he was so desperate for female contact. He was starved all his life of sexual gratification!

Well, Mrs. Lovett smirked, she'd change that.

"Oh! Mr. Todd!" She moaned, throwing her head back as though it were the greatest ecstasy she'd ever experienced. "Oh, harder! There! Oh, there, Mr. Todd!"

The barber seemed quite taken aback and all at once was even more insatiable than before. He groaned hungrily into her hair and began rocking himself deeper between her legs, in rhythm with her cries of: "Oh, yes, Oh!". She doubted he'd ever heard a woman climax before but it was certainly the thing he needed, even if there was a bit of playacting involved. His breathing became frantic and shuddery; he was buried in her hair, whimpering desperately.

She felt him come, the warm rush of wetness gathering between her thighs. Mrs. Lovett arched her back and let out a cry that would have made a whore blush. Sweeney made a sound like someone who had been dropped into cold water in their pyjamas and forced himself so hard against her she thought her ribs would crack.

He rolled off of her onto his back, heaving with harsh, sex weary breaths. Mrs. Lovett felt very warm now, in fact she felt practically humid.

She pushed herself upright and turned to her lover. "Mr. T?"

"Mmm." He said drowsily, his eyes partly closed.

"Have you ever had a woman give you...?" She paused. "Oral pleasure?"

He immediately froze beside her. "No." He said stiffly.

"A man then?"

"_No_!" He said, sounding outraged at the suggestion.

"Alright, alright." Mrs. Lovett said, rolling her eyes in the darkness. "Keep your hair on, it was just a question. You were in prison for a_ rather_ long time, it would be perfectly understandable."

"Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney said through gritted teeth. "I have never had _anyone's _mouth near my... my... privates so would you please be quiet."

Mrs. Lovett was quiet. And while being quiet, she quietly pondered what Mr. Todd would do to her if she did what was going through her mind at that very moment. She was certain that Mr. Todd had no _real _qualms about her going down on him apart from his being a prude with a broom stuck up his arse.

She glanced over at the barber; he was sitting very still against the pillow, staring directly ahead. She noticed that he had his knees pulled up under the covers, slightly parted. She smirked slightly to herself, it was the perfect opportunity, God knew how he would react but it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Without waiting for him to realise what she was doing, Mrs. Lovett tore back the covers, revealing Mr. Todd's (rather fetching) lower half. She pinned each of his ankles down and, balancing on her knees, gently but firmly parted his legs.

Predictably, Mr. Todd yelped. "Mrs. Lovett- He spluttered, grabbing the metal bedposts to keep his balance. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

Mrs. Lovett grinned. "I thought I'd reintroduce you to your dick."

Mr. Todd went red, even in the dim light it was obvious he had gone red because he was so pale that even the slightest colour in his cheeks made him glow like a nightlight. "I swear Mrs. Lovett if you touch me I will- AGH-

Mr. Todd let out a strangled yell mixed with a slight betrayal of a groan as Mrs. Lovett ran her tongue up his inner thigh without warning. "_MRS. LOVETT."_

"Oh, shut up and relax." Mrs. Lovett said bluntly, looking up at him under her eyelids. She gently loosened her grip on his ankles, though not quite enough that he could move very far. She gently trailed her tongue down his inner thigh to his knee and listened to the interesting mixture of exclamations the flustered barber was making.

"Ah-ugh stop - oh_-_ Mrs-_ah_!"

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes and glanced up, the barber was staring straight ahead with a mixture of panic and intense arousal on his face. Both of his hands were clasped around the bed posts so tightly the metal was cutting into his skin. "For God's sake, Mr. Todd, _relax. _This is supposed to be pleasurable." She returned her tongue to his thigh.

"Well, it certainly isn't _pleasurable._" Mr. Todd blustered, stiff as ever against the bed frame.

Mrs. Lovett noticed that other parts of the barber's body were stiffening too with the applied attention to his nether regions. "Little Sweeney seems to like it." She smirked slyly.

Mr. Todd went even redder and mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"Maybe if you relaxed you'd understand why most people- most _normal_ people enjoy this." Mrs. Lovett said patiently.

Mr. Todd swallowed and didn't reply at first, he seemed torn between the pleasure Mrs. Lovett was supplying to his neglected loins and his better judgement. "Al... alright," He said uncertainly at length, not loosening his grip on the bed but becoming slightly less tense under Mrs. Lovett's grip.

Mrs. Lovett didn't need telling twice, she flashed him a smirk that made Mr. Todd slightly uneasy and then returned her attention to his now rather present erection. She gently teased the tip with her tongue just to see how he would react.

As expected Mr. Todd gave a choked: "Uh!" But he didn't kick her in the mouth as she had half expected him to.

Mrs. Lovett ran her tongue teasingly up the shaft; Sweeney bucked underneath her but seemed to have clamped his mouth shut to prevent any more ejaculations of the verbal variety. She didn't take him wholly in her mouth straight away; she thought he might have a fit if she did. Instead she gently teased him with her tongue; she even grazed her teeth slightly against him and was thrilled to hear the sounds of pleasure he was emitting despite his weak efforts to control himself.

A few more moments of suckling and teasing his throbbing member and she was very aware that he was becoming progressively more limp against the bed. The barber had a look of almost utter bliss on his pale face, his eyelids were half shut, one hand was still twisted around one of the bed posts, the other was held up rather weakly in mid-air as though a very small part of him was trying to make half-hearted attempt to stop her but had been sapped of its strength. He made little sharp breathy noises every time Mrs. Lovett's tongue came into contact with him and every so often a whimper would escape his lips which he would very hastily attempt to cover with a cough.

Every so often he would manage to babble something along the lines of: "Mrs... _ah_... Lovett... this is completely-_oh_-completely... un-un-_ugh_... un..._believable_-

Mrs. Lovett smirked to herself. Mr. Todd looked quite wretched slumped against the bed head with his legs sprawled open. In Mrs. Lovett's opinion, being the one on his back for a change was becoming on Mr. Todd. She noticed that little Sweeney had begun to leak. She licked the moisture away from the tip and relished his breathless moan. She doubted Mr. Todd would be able to take the pressure for much longer so she decided it was time to stop teasing him.

Without warning she took him wholly in her mouth, Mr. Todd cried out and his right hand became lost in Mrs. Lovett's uncombed mess of hair as her mouth moved slowly over the begging appendage.

He tasted salty; it wasn't an unpleasant sensation, she thought as she ran her tongue gently down his shaft to the head. Mrs. Lovett was very much enjoying herself but she was determined not to show that to Mr. Todd. In fact she was surprised she was able to stay so cool headed while the man she was really very attracted to was writhing helplessly on his back in near ecstasy.

She was sure her movements were in fact rather clumsy and amateurish but Mr. Todd wasn't to know that, Mr. Todd was too lost in the moment to care that Mrs. Lovett was rather making it up as went along. She found he especially liked it when she slowly ran her tongue down the underside of his shaft and then very, very gently let her teeth touch the head. He arched his back and made a sound like a half strangled cow everything that particular combination was played.

Mrs. Lovett only released him for a moment to look up at him and ask slyly: "Does that feel good?" 'Good', was a severe understatement if Mr. Todd's bewildered, ruffled, blinking figure was anything to go by.

"Yes-I mean no- Mr. Todd garbled dazedly. "I mean-Oh, my _God _do that again-

A few sucks and licks later, Mr. Todd came and the warm moisture gushed into Mrs. Lovett's mouth, which she swallowed.

She crawled up and sat on her knees, peering at him as he breathed hard and stared at her as though he had just discovered she could pee champagne.

"Are you seriously telling me that was the first time you've had someone suck your cock?" Mrs. Lovett asked bluntly, bringing the barber sharply back to earth.

"Mrs. Lovett." He thundered, sitting very upright all of a sudden and tearing the covers back over the now flaccid little Sweeney. "Don't ever do anything like that _ever _again."

Mrs. Lovett looked thoughtful and then said. "_Ever_ ever again?"

"_Yes._"

Mrs. Lovett sighed and slid off the bed, taking the bed sheet with her to wear around her like a toga. "Oh, well." She said with a shrug. "I _was _going to treat you to another. I had this idea about marmalade, but-

"What do you mean marmalade?" Mr. Todd asked sharply.

Mrs. Lovett paused at the door and looked back at him with a mournful look. "Shame really. I'm sure you would have _loved _it. But, oh well."

She opened the door and went out.

For a few moments, Sweeney sat frozen against the bed frame and then, as though a pin had been driven into his backside, he flew out of the bed, dragging the quilt with him. "Mrs. Lovett! Wait!"

End

Return to Top


End file.
